Nobody Wants to Be Lonely
by N and N
Summary: OK people this part is sucky cuz i had a softball game at 8:45 in the monring but i hope u like it...
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own "In a Heartbeat" or Disney or whoever or whatever the characters belong to. Although I would mind owning Christopher Ralph. (Starts to daydream) O sorry! Oh yeah, and "Nobody Wants to Be Lonely" belongs to Ricky Martin and Christina Aguilera. Anyway this is my first IaH fanfic so please be nice. I wanna thank Darkchilde for helping me think of an idea for Jamie's dream. So please give a warm welcome to… 

****

Nobody Wants to Be Lonely

By N&N

Catie Roth sat down on her bed scribbling in her diary. Soft music was playing in the background of her room as she scribbled rapidly in the pages. 

Dear Dairy, 

Have you ever felt like you are missing something in your life? Wait, dumb question you aren't alive, you can't feel. Well anyway, lately life has seem so so so lifeless. Its like something is missing. Deep within my soul there's an empty spot, my soul feels incomplete. I have no clue what it means; then again that is why I am writing in this thing. God, I am not making sense. Val says I have been spacing out lately. I probably have. Besides me feeling that something is missing in my life I have been thinking about Jamie a lot more than often. I mean his dark eyes, his smile, his black jet hair are kind of hard to block out of your mind. GOSH! WHATS WRONG WITH ME??? All of sudden I am talking about Jamie and missing something in my soul! 

Catie closed the diary and threw it on the ground. " Letting that out didn't help at all!" She leaned back on the bed and closed her eyes. She began to listen to the music playing in the background. Suddenly something caught her attention. "Here's a new song sung by Christina Aguilera and Ricky Martin, its called Nobody Wants to Be Lonely here on z95.7"

__

Why, why, why

Oh ooh ohh 

There you are, in a darkened room 

And you're all alone, looking out the window

Your heart is cold and lost the will to love 

Like a broken arrow 

Here I stand in the shadows

In the shadows

Come to come, come to me 

Can't you see that 

Nobody wants to be lonely 

Nobody wants to cry

My body's longing to hold you

So bad it hurts inside 

Time is precious and it's slipping away

And I've been waiting for you all of my life (ohh) 

Nobody wants to be lonely

So why (why), why don't you let me love you 

Why (ooh ohh yeah), why (oh why), why 

Ooh ooh, yeah 

Can you hear my voice, do you hear my song 

It's a serenade, so your heart can find me, ohh 

And suddenly you're flying down the stairs 

Into my arms, baby, ohh 

Before I start going crazy 

Going crazy, ohh

Run to me 

Run to me

Cause I'm dying... 

Nobody wants to be lonely

Nobody wants to cry (don't wanna cry) 

My body's longing to hold you (I'm longing to hold you) 

So bad it hurts inside 

Time is precious and it's slipping away 

And I've been waiting for you all of my life (ohh) 

Nobody wants to be lonely 

So why

Why, why don't you let me love you 

I wanna feel you need me

Feel you need me 

Just like the air you're breathing

Breathing, I need you here in my life 

Don't walk away, don't walk away

Don't walk away, don't walk away 

No, no, no, no... 

Nobody wants to be lonely

Nobody wants to cry...yeah yeah

Nobody wants to be lonely (yeah ohh ooh) 

The words seemed so so true. That's all Catie wanted, not to be lonely. The words of the song rang in her head as she fell asleep.

**__**

Catie looked around at her surroundings. She seemed to be on a set of medieval stairs. She looked up to see where the stairs led, and she saw that they never stopped. She looked down to see that she wore a dark blue gown. "Catie," someone called her name. Catie looked up to see Jamie standing what seemed like 30 steps away from the step she was standing on. "Jamie." Catie took off running down the stairs. She ran and ran and no matter how many stairs she ran down she never got any closer to Jamie. While running Catie seemed to want only to get to Jamie, he was like her knight in shining armor, the one who could save her from loneliness. It seemed like forever but Catie kept on running until finally she couldn't run anymore. She fell down to the ground crying. " No Jamie, please, please dot leave me to be lonely." 

Catie awoke with a start. "Whoa," was the only word she could say. 

Meanwhile at the EMT station

Jamie Waite was exhausted. It was a Friday night and the EMT squad had so many calls. Jamie slumped down on one of the bunk beds and instantly was asleep. 

**_Jamie looked around; it seemed like he was on a set of stairs, medieval stairs that was, that seemed to never end. Jamie was looking around at his surroundings when he heard his name being called. "Jamie," Jamie looked down the staircase and saw Catie. She looked like goddess who was wearing a deep blue gown. Jamie took off running down the stairs trying to get to Catie. "Catie!" he yelled as he ran down the stairs. "Catie!" Jamie yelled again, he didn't seem like her was getting any closer to her. He kept on running not getting any closer to her. "CATIE!" Jamie screamed. _**

Jamie jumped up only to bump his head on the bunk bed. "Jamie are you ok?" Val asked Jamie. "Um, yeah." Jamie replied. "You were tossing and turning, man, you were also calling out someone's name." Hank said as he came up behind Val. "I'm ok, I promise." Just then the alarm went off. 

OK, that's all you people get for now, but I will be back with more, MUWHAHAHAHA!


	2. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: You know the drill…I don't own IaH at all…I wished I owned Christopher Ralph. Anywayz, I want to thank all the people who reviewed my story! It means a lot to me! I hope you like the next part! So please give a warm welcome to…

****

Nobody Wants to be Lonely

Part 2

By N&N

The next day at school…

Catie was tired. Scratch that, Catie was exhausted. She didn't get a wink of sleep last night. She was too afraid she was going to have that dream again. It was not that she was afraid of that dream, but well… yeah, she was afraid of the dream. After she had woken up from that dream again, she got thinking. Did the dream mean something? Was it telling her that missing feeling deep down within was love? Could Jamie save her from it? Maybe he could. Catie hated to admit it but she did kind of like Jamie. His eyes, his hair, his smile made her melt into a puddle on the floor. Wait, what was she talking about? She didn't just kind of like him. She loved him. But how was she going to tell him?

"Catie? CATIE?" a very annoyed Val Lanier had been talking to Catie for about five minutes and it seems like she hadn't even taken in a word she said. 

"Oh, sorry Val, I was just thinking." 

"Um… yeah, I noticed. Catie are you ok?" Val asked Catie in a concerned voice. 

" Yeah, I'm just fine" Catie replied. The bell rang and the students in the hall started to hurry to class. "Got to go Val, see ya at lunch, k?" 

"Um…ok, see ya," Val affirmed. Val watched as Catie walked to class. There was something wrong with her, but what?

Meanwhile in um…um… Social Studies class 

Jamie sat in class trying to stay awake. He wasn't falling asleep because the class was boring, well yeah it was, but he didn't have a good sleep. Whenever he fell asleep he had that dream again. To tell the truth… the dream just freaked out Jamie. But, that didn't matter right now. All Jamie wanted to do was sleep. His eyelids began to droop as the teacher rambled on and on about the history of Japan. (I feel your pain! That's what my teacher rambles on about)

**__**

Catie held on to Jamie's hands for dear life. Jamie looked down to see Catie hanging onto his hands, her body dangling over the edge of a very high cliff. 

"Jamie please don't let go!" 

Jamie realized what was going on and held on to her hand even tighter. One false move and Catie would be dead. CATIE, DEAD? No, no, Jamie couldn't let that happen, if she was gone his life would be nothing. Who would be there to whine with? Who would be there to understand him? Who would be his best friend? Who would be his everything? Who would be the one in the whole world to love…? Then it struck Jamie like an arrow, he loved Catie. Beautiful, funny, understanding Catie. He loved her. 

"Catie, hold on!" 

"Jamie," Catie said. 

Just then her hand slipped and Jamie's whole world went down. 

"JAMIE!!" Catie screamed as she went down. 

"CATIE!!! NO!!" Jamie screamed as he watched her fall down. "NO!! CATIE DON'T LEAVE ME!" was all Jamie could yell as he hit the earth with all his might. 

"CATIE!" Jamie yelled as he awoke with a start. The whole class turned around and looked at Jamie like her was some sort of alien slurping a coke and eating a hot dog (sorry, got a bit carried away with my imagination). 

"Is there something you want to share with the class, Mr. Waite?" the teacher questioned. 

Jamie turned bright red. "Um…no Mr. O'Conner (sorry dumb name, but that was all I could think of). Just then the bell rang. 

"Saved by the bell," Jamie muttered. He quickly grabbed his stuff and walked out of class as quickly as possible. 

Once outside Jamie leaned against a wall. "I love Catie. But how am I going to tell my best friend that I love her?" Jamie said quietly. 

OK, people, that's it for right now. I am tired. But I will be back! MUWHAHAHA (begins to cough violently).

P.S. Please review J. Pretty please with a cherry on top?


	3. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I don't own IaH…blah, blah, blah, blah. I CAN'T BELIEVE THEY ARE CANCLING IN A HEARTBEAT IN THE US!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! IT ANGERS ME SO! IF U DON'T BELIEVE ME GO TO THAT CHRISTOPHER RALPH WEBSITE! OK I got that out. Sorry people but this is going to be a sucky story. But sorry I have a lot of work! I wanna say sorry to E-wok about saying the history of Japan is boring! I put down my opinion and I'm sorry I did! Lastly, THANK U SO MUCH people who reviewed, it means so much! I am talking away now so please give a warm welcome to…

P.S. In this story Jamie and Catie think a lot so I put their thoughts in different colors. Purple is Catie and blue is Jamie. Thanks!

**__**

Nobody Wants to Be Lonely

Part 3

By N&N

Later that day at the EMT station:

Jamie laid on one if the bunks trying to fall asleep. But his tries were to no avail. Jamie was tired, he wanted to go to sleep, but at the same time he was afraid to fall asleep and have a terrible dream about losing Catie. 

__

Come on Waite, pull yourself together! Be a man and face those creepy dreams.

Catie didn't know what had drawn her to the EMT station, but she reluctantly walked in. 

"Hey, Catie! Val's in the closet doing inventory right now," a perky Brooke said. 

"Um… yeah thanks," Catie said as she walked down the hall. She wasn't sure if she wanted to see Val right now, for the second time in five minutes Catie wondered why she had come to the EMT station. She walked by the rooms with the bunk beds to see Jamie sleeping peacefully in a one of the lower bunks. Next thing Catie knew, some unknown force was pushing her towards Jamie, or maybe it was just herself pulling herself towards him. She sat herself right next to him and touched his cheek softly. 

Jamie who still had his eyes closed smelled roses and cinnamon. 

__

Jeez, smells like Catie's shampoo. Catie's sweet smelling shampoo, just one of the many perfect things about her *sigh*. Wait! It is Catie's shampoo! O my lordy (sorry very corny but I didn't really wanna swear) _Catie, the Catie you are in love with is sitting right by you! Keep it together Waite, just… just…WHO AM I KIDDING! I probably become all tongue-tied and say something really stupid. Just pretend you are still asleep._

Catie watched Jamie's chest go up and down. 

__

He looks so peaceful, so handsome, so adorable, so perfect… What if he was mine? Mine to hold, to kiss, to be there for, to be his, to be his somebody (sorry listen to that song "Somebody's Somebody" right now) to love him. CATIE! Stop thinking like that! He will never be yours! Just move away from the hottie, I mean boy and walk away. 

But Catie couldn't walk away. But something inside told her to stay there. Catie tried to get up but she couldn't, she just won't budge. Suddenly something came over Catie, she started to lower her head to Jamie's face till her lips touched Jamie's lips softly. 

__

Jamie, Jamie, Jamie.

Meanwhile Jamie on the other side was in heaven. The pressure on his mouth felt so good. 

__

Wow! Is this even real??? There's an angel kissing my mouth!

Catie finally realized was she was doing and pulled away quickly. 

__

WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU FOOL?!?!?! 

Catie mental slapped herself as hard as she could. She ran out of the room quickly, she ran out of the station and raced home as fast as she could. 

Jamie sat up from his position and slapped himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming. 

__

CATIE JUST KISSED YOU! CATIE! CATIE! Does she like you? Oh, please heaven please let her like me!

OK that was a pretty crappy story! But I have a softball game at 8:45 tomorrow morning and I need to go to bed. So, will something happen between Jamie and Catie in the next story? Stay tune and find out!


End file.
